MRX
by Weeb Car
Summary: AU (Kazuha lives and has extreme brother complex)- A boy that doesn't talk and drives a 1984 Toyota MR2 is sent to a high school full of genetically mutated students. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: Midship

**EX-MR2 Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Rewrite. I didn't like the other first chapter and I think this is a bit better than the last one.**

* * *

"Holy crap! How?! How?! How did I do it?!"

A young man with dark hair was circling around in his house that's basically right next to a colossal high school. Specifically, a high school that's basically ten times larger than an average baseball stadium.

He was breathing out loud at a fast pace. And kept spinning around like a top in the living room. "I can't believe it. I got a girlfriend and she's the Untouchable Queen of the school?! I can't believe it! Holy shit, I really did it!"

He jumped up and down like a rabbit until…

" **Incoming call. Incoming call from..."**

The plain-looking boy picked up a wireless landline from the top of a drawer and jumped right onto the couch. "Hello? Aoi residence. This is Kazuya speaking."

The caller began to speak and Kazuya's eyes lit up from the voice. "Huh? Elize-san? What?! Nee-san's knocked out drunk?! Where are you at right now? At the bar?! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Kazuya hung up the landline and changed into a jacket. He checked its pockets and found the house keycard and a card meant for a car.

He scrambled towards the front door while saying to himself, "Don't you dare say anything about what's happening between me and you, Nee-san!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the front of the bar downtown….,

"* **Hic** * Kazuya…. ***Hic*** Your dick looks so big….and long…* **Hic*** "

There were two beautiful women waiting around on a bench right in front of the bar. Actually, the one with a dark-green ponytail holding a helmet was not looking very pleased while the other one who was really busty and has long black hair was dead drunk.

"Augh," the dark-green haired woman commented at the other woman, "Here we go again, you crazy psychopath."

"Kazuya, give me your white….* **Inaudible sounds.*"**

"Kazuha, no! Hands off! It's me, Elize!"

Elize saw that random people were looking at both her and Kazuha. Some were blushing and looked away from the two. The others were taking some photos from their phones. "Shit," Elize remarked.

Then a yellow compact coupe that resembled an old Toyota Celica got out of the streets and it parked right next to the sidewalk where Kazuha and Elize were. The occupant got out which Elize was glad to see. "Kazuya, thank God you're finally here!"

Kazuya made a disgusted face at the drunk Kazuha and asked Elize, "Sensei, what happened?"

"Well," Elize explained, "I was celebrating with Yu-Mi and your sister due to a new school year. Yu-Mi left earlier than I expected, and I think Kazuha just emptied the bar's inventory, so yeah…."

"You want me to take my sister back home?" Kazuya asked.

"Come on," Elize argued, "Isn't she your family?"

Kazuya gave Elize a pause and walked over to the sleepy Kazuha and got her on his back. Just as Kazuya put his older sister into the self-driving imitation of a Celica, Kazuya asked the German woman, "Sensei, do you want a ride back to West Genetics?"

"Actually, I have a ride already arranged," Elize remarked as she looked at her smart wristwatch, "He should be here by now."

"I don't mean to pry, but who exactly?"

"Let's just say that we'll have a transfer student in about a couple of days or sooner."

Kazuya looked at Elize with his eyes blinking rapidly. "Oh...kay…. I'll just not ask anymore about that. I'll see you tomorrow, Schmitz-sensei."

Kazuya got into the self driving car, and the yellow sports coupe drove silently away. Elize waved at the Celica imitation fading into the sea of automated traffic.

" ***Sighs*** This isn't like Shin-chan to be late, " Elize said to herself.

Meanwhile, Kazuya was tending to Kazuha's seatbelt, but the elder sister was moving around so much in the automated car that she kicked Kazuya's face. Kazuya's face was turning red and he wasn't happy. He was about to summon his power.

"Free-! Oh shit, I can't do it in here. There's civilians all over the place. Damn."

Then the busty elder sister climbed onto Kazuya and was face-to-face with him. "Ka...zu...ya~~.."

Kazuha had wrapped her hands around Kazuya who had his seatbelt on the whole time. She hugged Kazuya like a clingy bear, and went for her little brother's lips.

' _AWW SHIT!'_ Kazuya thought, ' _Not this again!'_

Then Kazuya's day just got worse. The onboard screen in the self-driving car started to flicker and distort itself. The electronic voice in the car announced in a distorted voice as well, " **Error, error. Error 432 asl;dkjfweojnf5251! #%$%^%$% &* $%^#$ !%^&$en!)) $85 (#$%!#*%)%*) #%*_-~?," **

"This can't be good."

It wasn't at all. The electric Celica imitation launched off like a rocket. The sudden force sent Kazuya right into the back of his seat and Kazuha falling back to hers. Surprisingly, she was still not aware of the situation.

Kazuya saw that the car was driving very erratically. It steered and swerved at every available space in the streets. It dived towards other self-driving cars. All of them were near misses, but it was only a matter of time until the Celica imitation destroys itself from the inside or crash into something which would end Kazuya's life.

Outside, the fake Celica was driving at an unsafe speed. It turned left through an intersection too wide which sent itself into oncoming traffic.

"SHIIIT!"

Luckily, the fake Celica was dodging every single car it was about to hit. Then it swerved itself onto the sidewalk. People ran as fast as they could and got out of the fake Celica's way. The self-driving car mowed through the signs, bushes, and telephone booths. It was still not slowing down though.

With Kazuha still being a bother, Kazuya tried to take off his seatbelt, but he was deadlocked in. He frantically went for the computer console and pushed everything on the screen, but that screen was solid frozen. He tried going for the door locks, but they didn't budge too.

In the end, Kazuya held onto his drunk elder sister, and tried to get some sense out of her. "Nee-san! Wake up!"

The fake Celica went off the sidewalk and back into the road. Once it was back on the road, all traffic had been pulled over to the sides. After fake Celica zoomed past an intersection, a noisy black car from another part of the intersection turned towards the car and chased after it.

Kazuya looked back and saw that the black car was gaining on him. He looked at the windows and tried to break out of them with his elbow. Kazuya managed to make a large crack in the window, but it was too much for his arm to handle. Kazuha was in no condition to help break out of the car.

Suddenly, Kazuya heard two shots coming from the black car. He tried to duck down and got Kazuha right on top of the floorpan. "Aw come on! I just got a girlfriend!"

"A girl...A GIRLFRIEND?!"

The news of Kazuya's relationship snapped Kazuha out of her drunken state, but then she puked right at the front windshield.

Meanwhile, the Celica imitation had its tailights covered with some sort of sticky grey substance. The yellow car was heading for another intersection with the black one still on its tail.

The self driving car braked really hard and it tried to turn right. However, it spun out of control. The black car braked, and a revolver popped out from the right side of the noisy car and shot the headlight of Kazuya's car.

However, the yellow car with barf in it was still trying to run away. It accelerated as fast as it could out of the intersection, and the black car still followed.

Kazuya couldn't see what was outside due to Kazuha's barf. Unfortunately, the fake Celica was heading for the large suspension bridge that connects the city to the Japanese mainland, and it was heading right for a construction worksite on the bridge.

The black car roared and went side by side to the fake Celica. Kazuya looked at the black car and realized that it was much older than he thought.

The person in the noisy black car aimed at the last headlight of the automated car for only 5 seconds and took the shot successfully.

The computer console that was frozen the whole time went to black, and the car braked which sent Kazuha nearly hitting the barf-filled windshield. Fortunately, the multiple airbags went off. However, the fake Celica didn't have enough braking power to stop before hitting the narrow construction site.

There, several construction workers threw out their tools and bolted out from the "inevitable crash". Just before the two cars reach the construction site, the black car quickly nudged the fake Celica to avoid the site. As a result, the self driving car spun out like a top and finally stopped with a cloud of tire smoke covering the whole car.

When everything came to a standstill, Kazuya took a few deep breaths from the whole incident and saw the the black car left the scene without stopping.

The black car left Kazuya with only the distant sound of its mechanical roar followed by the occasional banging sound.

Kazuya was tended to by the once fleeing construction workers and was taken out of the disabled car along with his elder sister. Kazuya looked at the city he came from, remembering the hard angular body of the strange, noisy black car.

"Who was in that car?" Kazuya asked slowly.

Kazuya saw that Kazuha was not looking very pleased, and then she puked even more on the road.

"AW CRAP, MY PANTS!"

* * *

After the whole mess with the self-driving car, Kazuya and his sister was back at their home with Kazuya tucking Kazuha into her bed.

"THE HELL?!" Kazuya yelled out while looking at an e-mail from his phone, "50,000,000 YEN?! How much did you drink Nee-san?!"

"I want… to bear your child, Kazuya…." Kazuha was sound asleep in her bedroom.

"You know what?" Kazuya declared, "I'm calling up a mental hospital to pick you up."

Then Kazuha went out of her bed and screamed," NOOOOO!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully, it's better than the last first chapter I did. It was similar to this, but it's a bit longer. Thanks for reading and please leave some feedback. It will be extremely appreciated. This whole story might be crap or not.**


	2. Chapter 2: Black Mid-Knight

EX-MR2 Chapter 2: Black Mid-Knight

 **A/N: Nothing is original, that is all. I've been playing Dirt Rally.**

* * *

The green-haired woman looked down on Shin since he's shorter than her. "Do you remember me, Shin-chan?"

Shin nodded his head slowly. The woman raised an eyebrow while still smiling. "Then, could you say my name?"

Shin didn't reply for a few moments, and then he pulled a small electronic notepad from his black leg pouch and typed in the name. He showed it to the woman, and it read: Elize Schmitz.

"I should've known…," The woman sighed while looking away, "Shion was right; you've never changed."

Elize eyed at Shin, but this time she was looking at Shin's arm. "..However, I do see one difference."

Elize was about to point out the sexy panties in Shin's hand and the erection in his pants, but the sound of a beep appeared. The woman looked at the terminal and smiled. "So it's finally done diagnosing them, huh?"

Shin looked back at the three beauties free of their clothes. The fluids inside the three tube chambers were being drained, but the three women weren't waking up yet.

Then Shin decided to walk away from the room. When that happened, the computer announced in an electronic voice, " **Drying mode in progress."**

A loud blowing noise was heard around the diagnosing tanks.

Anyway, Shin only walked a few meters away from Elize, but she grabbed him by the collar of Shin's fireproof suit before could even get past the computer wall.

"Wait a minute," Elize said with a firm tone, "You will have to help me with them."

Shin turned around causing Elize to take her hand off of him. Shin looked at the woman for a few moments and decided to walk back to his former spot. He crossed his arms and stood there.

Elize smiled and walked past Shin towards her desk which has body measuring tape and a portable scanner laid out on top.

The woman in the lab coat showed him the measuring tape and scanner, "Now, would you like to measure their three sizes the old fashioned way or the new way?"

Shin pointed at the scanner without hesitation, and Elize frowned. "Augh, you're so boring..."

" **Drying mode complete. Releasing subjects."**

The duo heard the voice from the computer and looked back at the diagnosing tubes. The three beauties were suddenly taken out of their "slumber" and took deep breaths in their breathers.

The one with the short purple hair held her chest and coughed a few times. She took out her breather and climbed out of her tube. "* **Cough** * What the hell!? Oh, my head…! ***Cough** *"

The dark-skinned girl stumbled out of her tube and took a large deep breath. "I can breathe!" she said. Then the girl laid her back on the floor; she continued take in more air.

Elize walked over to the tubes to take care of the two women. Shin stayed in his spot with his arms still crossed. He looked at the last woman to come out of the tube.

The woman with white long hair closed her eyes slowly and took a single deep breath. She got out of the tube and brushed her hair back. When the whitehead was done, she leered at the stationary Shin who still had a boner. Then she spotted the panties Shin was carrying. The whitehead realized that Shin was possibly a guy and covered her breast and her vagina. She turned her back so that Shin wouldn't see anymore.

"You, with the helmet," the white-haired beauty asked, "Could you give me my knickers back? It's in your hand."

Shin looked at the panties again and at the woman. He decided to go up to the woman and gave her panties back. After the woman quickly snatched her undergarments back, Shin decided to walk backwards slowly away.

"Doctor," the whitehead called.

"Ugh," Elize corrected while tending to the dark-skinned girl, "I'm a nurse, Ms. Evans. Not a doctor. Just call me Elize. It's easier that way."

"W-why is there a man here?" the supposed Ms. Evans questioned.

Elize looked back at Shin, and answered, "Shin-chan? Oh yeah, the thing is, he's hardly what you would consider a man, and to answer your question, he's here for a medical checkup. The school needs some data on him after all."

Just before Ms. Evans gave a reply, a small speaker cried out, " **Emergency! EMERGENCY!"**

Every women in the room heard the electronic voice and looked at the source of it which was Shin. The head school nurse gave a disappointed face and a sigh. She beckoned Shin to go out.

Shin nodded and ran out of the lab. When Shin left the laboratory, Ms. Evans decided to ask Elize, "Wait, what was that for?"

"Please listen to me, Miss Amelia Evans, Shin-chan is a…."

* * *

While Elize Schmitz was explaining about what Shin does, a certain instructor had infiltrated the school. It was Kazuha Aoi, and she was really, really thirsty for some "white sauce" from a certain someone close to her.

Kazuha giggled, "Tee hee, now I'll finally get what I deserved! Kazuya's delicious thick milk~~!"

Then her laughter turned into a sinister kind, her face was full of obsession. Her pupils practically turned into hearts. Then, she mouthed something which summoned a mid-handle blade in thin air right into her hands.

"I won't…" Kazuha declared, "let anyone get in my way of my true love for KAZUYA!"

Then she heard " **EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!"** coming in at the front of her. She stopped, but she decided to ignore the sound and tried to charge ahead. She didn't know this, but Shin was running down the hallway right at Kazuha. He didn't try to even slow down to avoid the crazed teacher. All Shin did was take out a revolver from his holster, and aimed at the woman's legs.

When he was roughly five meters close to Kazuha, Shin used two shots on each leg; however, those shots didn't rip off Kazuha's leg. Instead, those bullets expanded into a very sticky grey substance right on impact. Kazuha looked down and tried to get her feet out of the substance. Then she bent down and tried to pull her legs out with her hands.

Kazuha looked back seeing Shin at the elevator. She yelled," OI! Come back here you!"

Shin had already sent his elevator back down to the first floor.

Soon, he got out of the school hospital. The speaker somewhere around Shin's black fireproof suit was still blaring out, " **EMERGENCY!"** the whole time.

* * *

Shin ran to the black MR2 and grabbed out a pair of keys from his leg-pack. He climbed in the car as fast as he could. When he started the engine, the speaker on him finally stopped blaring out. The gauges and an old iPad placed in what's left of the radio lit up. He quickly reached for the steering wheel on the left side of the Toyota and connected it to the steering column.

In response, the iPad created a map of the whole island far off from the Japanese mainland. Whilst the iPad located the source of the emergency, Shin had quickly put on his 5-point harness and closed the door. When the iPad located the target, Shin shifted into first gear and took off like a rocket.

" **150** **Square Left."** the iPad said.

When the MR2 was about to enter the left turn created by some buildings, Shin pressed on the horn a few times. He braked and downshifted into the turn and barely dodged a female student by just a hair.

Shin feathered the gas throughout the corner and sped off further out to the exit of the school.

"I-I thought I saw my life flashed before my eyes..." the redheaded German student said. Then she shook her head and went after the black MR2.

* * *

" **...350 into square left."**

Before Shin knew it, he was already led to a school building where there were so many students trying to get out of their classes and into their dorms.

Some were crowding around, so Shin used his horn as much as he could and braked hard.

" **HONK! HONK! HO-HOOOONNKK!"**

"What the-!?"

"Look out!"

"Get awAAYYY!"

"AHHH!"

All the students ran out of the MR2's way creating a human wall surrounding the ancient car. As soon as Shin saw an opening, he smashed on the gas and accelerated out of the crowd.

Leaving the crowd of students with crackles and a pop, the Toyota turned right disappearing by the school building. It had exited the school with a loud engine roar.

After a few moments. Most of the students froze while some were pulling out their phones and posting stuff on their social media. Then, the same red-headed female student appeared and chased after the MR2.

"SCHOOL VIOLATIONS!" the German Pandora yelled out.

* * *

Well, that girl wasn't able to catch up with the MR2. Anyway, Shin was racing down towards the streets of the city. He was already in top gear, and the black Toyota was going over 200 km/h.

" **Into Right 1 and 100," the iPad warned.** Just as the black AW11 made through the sharp right turn with its tail sliding out, Shin saw that all traffic had been stopped and pulled out to the sides of the streets. Shin shifted up a gear and prepared for the next set of directions.

" **Into Square Left and into Right 6 and Left 5."**

Shin braked hard and drove well into the turn. Though, the rear tires slipped out once more and cause the young racing driver to shake the steering wheel to regain control. The MR2 slid all the way into the outside which it had nearly hit the cars pulled over. Shin cleared the turn and powered through the two gentle turns.

" **Two-Hund - 150 and acute right,"** the iPad showed the target going in opposite direction to Shin. The young racing driver spotted the white self-driving mid-sized sedan passing him on the other side of the road. The self-driving car resembled a Toyota Crown.

" **Acute right."**

Shin fixated his gaze on the luxury sedan he braked until he got into first gear and flicked the car around with a loud screech by pulling up the handbrake. He drove after the automatic sedan at full throttle.

" **Within Target Range."**

The MR2 was nearing the luxury sedan from behind. When Shin had shifted up into top gear. He put his left hand back on the steering wheel and other to pull out his revolver. He checked the barrel seeing that there were only four shots left.

Shin quickly glanced at the iPad showing four target sensors placed on the lights on the self-driving car. He looked back at the road seeing that there was a clear shot. Shin rolled down his window and aimed at the taillights of the sedan. He got the two shots covered in time when suddenly.

" **Caution Square left**." the iPad warned.

Shin and the self-driving sedan braked for an upcoming T-intersection, but when Shin turned left, the sedan turned the opposite way.

" **Wrong way."**

Shin stopped the MR2 after seeing that the car was getting away. He pounded the steering wheel and did another fast 180 degree turn. Shin shifted through the gears really fast, and did it each time with a loud clank. Soon, the MR2 was close to its top speed, and it finally caught up to the sedan.

Shin went for passing the luxury sedan on the right side and managed to get himself in range for the third sensor. He rolled down the passenger window in order to shoot for the sensor. After a few quick moments, he aimed and made a successful shot on the third one.

Even though only one sensor was standing, the self-driving car was still going. It started to swerve on the road and nearly hit the MR2. The two cars ended up on a bridge to the mainland, so the sedan hit the side of the bridge with the Toyota getting out of the way.

The car was scraping on the walls, but it was still going. The MR2 came up from behind again and Shin aimed for the last sensor. He tried to get a clean shot, but the erratic self-driving car was making it difficult for him to take the shot. He only had a single special bullet left in the barrel.

The young racing driver shot the last bullet without any other adjustments to his aim. He looked over while preparing his gun for a reload seeing that the last bullet had taken out the last sensor.

The luxury sedan had used its full braking power and did a complete stop with a cloud of smoke.

" **Target neutralized."**

Shin slammed on the brakes leaving a loud screech. He stopped and didn't get out of his car to see if the occupants in the runaway sedan were okay. Instead, he adjusted his rearview mirror to the white sedan.

Then, two people climbed out of the car unscathed. One was an old man that looked pretty… young, and the other person was a busty Korean woman that was wearing a midnight blue dress.

Then, Shin heard a couple of gasoline engines roaring down the bridge. They were both turbocharged and sounded like automatic rifles from a distance.

Shin spotted two domestic cars coming down from the Japanese mainland. They both had the words "Japan East Genetics" on the top of their windshields and they were both sedans. One was a white "Hawkeye" Subaru Impreza and the other was a red Mitsubishi EVO 6.

The two sedans were followed by several police cars that were not driven by anybody.

Then, Shin decided to go in reverse really fast and spun the car around to go back to the academy. When the Subaru and the Mitsubishi arrived at the scene, the drivers and the co-drivers quickly got out of their cars and tended to the old man and the woman.

"Are you alright?!" the Subaru driver asked.

"We're okay here," the old man replied.

"Huh? D-Doctor Aoi?!" the female EVO co-driver asked, "Wh-what are you doing here in Japan?! I thought you were dealing with things in Alaska!"

While this was happening, the police had their cars stopped around the disabled self-driving car and investigated the problem.

"Well it's a good thing you four stopped for us," the Korean woman remarked while scratching her head, "That weird black car just took off without a hitch! Is that thing a robot or something?!"

"Actually no, Captain Su-Na Lee," the female Subaru co-driver explained, "That black car you're talking about has a real driver. He just doesn't talk and never shows his face, so his codename is Black Mid-Knight."

"The hell's up with that nickname?"

"Okay listen," Dr. Aoi ask while pointing to both the Impreza and the Lancer, "Can we use one of your cars so that me and my bodyguard here can get to West Genetics fast?"

"Dr. Aoi," the Subaru driver asked, "I don't mean to pry, but do you know how to drive a manual?"

"Shit."

* * *

Nightfall came down, and Shin had already went back to West Genetics. The city went moving again back to normal. The young racing driver had finished doing the *ahem* very detailed body examination with Elize.

Shin drove the MR2 to his dorm building. He parked it next to the stairwell, and went inside. He took out his keycard for his dorm room; the young racing driver checked the room. It seemed to be awfully close to the dorm entrance in the first floor.

He went inside seeing that the whole hallway was still lit. Obviously, everybody in the whole school should be awake at this point due to the MR2 being loud. Well, it's slightly louder than an electric car.

Anyway, Shin went inside seeing a lobby that reached up to three or four floors. He went to the dorm that was basically right next to the staircase.

He used his keycard, and the lock accepted it. He went inside seeing a room that's much bigger than a hotel room. It contained two queen-sized beds and furniture made of mahogany and a large flat-screen tv. The room even had its own shower and bathroom.

Shin looked at the bathroom and realized that the shower was currently in use. He looked around the room seeing that someone had already unpacked their things from their duffel bag.

Judging by the clothes and the multiple underwear, Shin's roommate is a girl. Shin looked at the shower again and decided to go into the bathroom.

There, he took off his black racing gloves and placed them near the sink. He looked at the shower again seeing a faint figure inside. The young racing driver took off his fireproof suit until he could get his boxers off as well.

Underneath the suit, Shin was wearing a black t-shirt, and he didn't take it off unlike the boxers and the suit. Now the thing is, Shin didn't go for peeping through the shower door. Instead, he went for using the toilet to do his business.

While peeing, Shin didn't take a single glance back at the shower. When he was done, he simply put on his boxers and washed his hands. At the same time, the shower had been turned off.

After the hand-washing was done he put his whole outfit back on (including the gloves) and walked out of the dorm room.

The shower door was finally open. It was Amelia Evans, and she was wearing a towel on her head for her hair, and she was naked again.

She scanned around the bathroom and made a confused face, "Huh? I thought I heard someone come into the room."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this story. I will never know why do you people read this.**


End file.
